The biggest love in the whole world
by WALIXELA
Summary: Rikki is dying and Zane doesn't know what to do, very sad but good


One day Rikki and Zane were walking on the beach, Rikki was seventeen and  
Zane, eighteen. They were talking about the whole mermaid thing when suddenly  
Rikki asked, "What are you giving me to my eighteen birthday?" Zane was  
surprised by the sudden question, and he answered,

"Don't you think that is a bit early to ask that? Your birthday is next  
year..."

"Well time is passing so fast, so I just wanted to know." Rikki told  
Zane,

"Well I don't know yet." Zane answered,

"You better start searching for it, you never know if I will still be alive  
for my birthday." She told Zane.

"Don't say that Rikki... I would prefer to die before you because I would  
probably miss you so much."

"Don't worry I will always be with you." Zane told her,

"How I will know that?" Rikki asked him,

"Well... let me think."Zane thought for a moment,

"A small breeze will kiss your cheeks and you will feel a warm sensation of  
happiness. And that's how you will know." Zane never thought that he could  
fall in love with Rikki, she wasn't his usual type of girl but the more days  
that passed, the more he loved her. He loved her smile and her big blue eyes  
and the way she was.

The days started to pass so fast until there was only two months left for  
Rikki's birthday. One day when they arrived at a meeting at Emma's house,  
Rikki stepped on something, well that was what they thought, Zane held her in  
his arms. He didn't wanted her to get hurt but Rikki started to fall slowly  
in Zane's arms, then Emma called an ambulance and Rikki went to the hospital  
she passed 15 days there  
when the doctors told Rikki's dad that she had a severe disease in her  
heart but they wasn't sure yet so they had to do some more tests to make  
sure.

Zane stopped going to school to take care of her, he didn't want her to be  
alone because her dad had to work. He stayed there every day with her, the  
days passed so quickly and then one day the doctors said that she was getting  
worse by the day and that she needed a new heart, and if they didn't find the  
heart she would probably die soon.

Zane ran out of the hospital. He didn't  
know where he could find a heart for her, you couldn't buy one in a store, or  
in a mall and in addition her birthday was that month, but that afternoon they  
found a heart. Everything was going to be okay she received the heart and the  
Doctors gave her 15 more days at the hospital just to make sure that she  
accepted the heart. Her Dad stayed with her all this time but Rikki was  
missing Zane, soon she got out from the hospital and went  
home her dad gave her a letter from Zane:

_Rikki you will almost be 18 when you read this letter and a strong heart  
beating inside your chest. That was what the Doctors said. You can imagine how  
sad, and how sorry I am, for not being with you at this moment, but when they  
told me that you were going to die I felt that I was dying with you and I was  
wondering what could I do and after so much thinking I decided that the best  
way of do something for you was giving you the answer to a question that you  
asked me last year and this is my answer:_

I decided giving you a present that is more beautiful than anything else, a  
present that nobody else can give. I give you my entire life without any  
conditions except for you to take it wherever you think is better. I hope you  
only feel nice things and know that in the world the most important thing is  
that you want to live.

Live Rikki, I love you so much. And I want you to know that today, tomorrow  
and always I will be with you. I love you and I will always love you because  
you are the most important thing in my life.

Rikki cried all day and all night after reading his letter. Rikki went to the  
cemetery after a few days and she just lay there crying harder than she ever  
had before, and said,

"Zane now I can understand how much you loved me and I love you too and  
I'm so sorry for not telling you before. Now I can understand how important  
it is to say I love you," Then suddenly Rikki felt a small breeze on her  
face and she looked up at the sky, feeling better she went to home happy  
knowing that in her heart she has the biggest love in the whole world.


End file.
